


High school's shit but you already knew that

by GeekyGal42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deceit is a fourth year, Deceit is called Dee, Deceit wears croc pumps, Don't question it, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Logan is a second year, M/M, My First Fanfic, Patton is a third year, Remy is a fourth year, Remy wears Heelys, Roman is a second year, Slow burn if I feel like it, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thomas is a first year, Virgil is a first year, Yes I know that no one ships Remy and Deceit but I do so piss off, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGal42/pseuds/GeekyGal42
Summary: Roman awoke to his Pomeranians licking his face.Logan awoke to his alarm that he set last night.Patton awoke to his little brother Thomas shaking him.Virgil awoke to his older brother Dee leaning over him playing MCR to wake him up.“Welcome to high school Virge.”“Hey, Ro isn’t that your brother that’s crowding that freshman?”“Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?”“These are my brother and his friends I thought we could sit with them if that’s okay?”"Yeah, it's okay."





	1. Chapter One: The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> What is up my dudes, this is the first Fanfic I have uploaded so hope it's not too bad. If you guys are looking for some music to listen to while reading this, I would recommend this playlist I found called "Sleep no more :: a remy sanders playlist." Cool, enjoy!

Roman awoke to his Pomeranians licking his face. He heard his brother Remy yell down the hall that he was going to go pick up Dee and his brother and that the bike was out front. Roman sat up and started his morning ritual which began with him putting on his makeup. 

Logan awoke to his alarm that he set last night. It was the first day of school, and he needed to be ready. Logan grabbed his clothes which he had laid out in preparation the previous night. He got dressed, fed his cat Sherlock, made pancakes, set some out for his parents for when they woke up, and he set off to school.

Patton awoke to his little brother Thomas shaking him. It was Thomas’s first day of high school, and he was quite excited. Patton got out of his bed and told his brother he would be ready in a minute. He got dressed and went into the dining room to find that his dad had made them breakfast. 

Virgil awoke to his older brother Dee leaning over him playing MCR to wake him up. Virgil groaned and sat up. Dee said that Remy would be here soon to pick him up, so he needed to hurry and get dressed and put on his eyeshadow. Virgil put on a band t-shirt, a pair of ripped black jeans, and his well-loved purple patchwork hoodie. He put on some eyeshadow to complete his look. 

Virgil stood outside his house with his brother. A car pulled up in the driveway; it was driven by a teen wearing shades with a cup of Starbucks in his hand, this was Remy, a sassy fourth year who was also Dee’s best friend. Remy called out for them to get in. Virgil and Dee got into the car; Dee sat in the front seat with Remy while Virgil was left in the back seat. Virgil got on his phone and scrolled through Tumblr just when Remy decided it was time for conversation.

“Hey Virge, how’s it going? Haven’t seen you in forever.” Virgil looked up from his phone and responded: “It’s only been a month at most considering you come over to our house to visit Dee all the time and I’m fine.”

Dee told Remy something, and Virgil was left alone for the rest of the car ride. They pulled up to the school eventually. Virgil got out of the car and looked up at the building. He wasn’t ready for high school, but he had to be. Remy and Dee stood next to him, and both said in unison.

“Welcome to high school Virge.”

Virgil would have taken them more seriously if Remy wasn’t wearing Heelys and Dee wasn’t wearing a pair of yellow croc pumps. But Virgil was still afraid of what would happen in that building.

Roman opened his locker to grab his stuff, and as he turned around, he was greeted by his two best friends, Logan and Patton. Roman smiled. Patton gave him a big hug while Logan just nodded and smiled. Roman had met them both last year in his first year, and they had all just clicked, they had all been best friends since. He and Logan were both 2nd years while Patton was one year older than them and was a third year. They had talked for a bit when Patton pointed across the room and asked.

“Hey, Ro isn’t that your brother that’s crowding that freshman?”

It was, Roman had never seen the boy before, but his brother seemed to know him well. Roman nodded and just when he was going to say more the bell rung. They all rushed to class.

Virgil stepped into his first class which was History; Dee said that he should be prepared to be bored as Mrs. Gray wasn’t the most exciting teacher. Virgil walked into the classroom and sat in the back next to a brown-haired boy wearing a Steven Universe shirt. He sat down and got out his notebook. The boy next to him seemed to be looking through his backpack for something when he asked Virgil. 

“Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?”

Virgil nodded and handed the boy a pencil. Virgil noticed a pin the boy had on his backpack and said: “I like your pin.” The boy tilted his head in confusion, so Virgil clarified “The gay pride one.” The boy smiled a smile brighter than the sun. The boy wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to Virgil. The paper read “My name’s Thomas. What’s yours?” Virgil smiled and wrote “My name’s Virgil. So Thomas what has compelled you to talk to me?” He passed it back to the boy who he now knew was called Thomas. 

They continued to pass the paper back and forth during class. At the end of the class, they went to their next lesson and talked some more. Eventually, lunch came along, Thomas told Virgil to stay where he was as he needed to ask someone something. Thomas came back in about 5 minutes and told Virgil to follow him. Virgil didn’t have anything better to do so he did. Thomas led him to a table where three boys were sitting, he felt like he vaguely recognized one of them, but he had never seen the rest of them. Virgil looked at Thomas with confusion written on his face. Thomas answered his silent question.

“These are my brother and his friends I thought we could sit with them if that’s okay?”

Virgil nodded saying that it was fine. One of the boys who had what looked like a cat sweater around his shoulders introduced himself “My name’s Patton I’m Thomas’s older brother. I am assuming you are the friend Thomas asked about sitting with us.” The boy whom he knew now was named Patton had the most friendly smile Virgil had ever seen. Virgil responded “Uh yeah I am. My name’s Virgil.” Patton smiled again. A different boy at the table spoke he was wearing a black tie for some reason. The boy said, “Hello Virgil I am Logan.” Virgil nodded at the serious boy. The last boy introduced himself “I am Roman Prince. I do believe you know my brother Remy?” 

 

Virgil knew he had seen him somewhere it does make sense that he’s Remy’s little brother they do seem to both have the same eccentric behaviour. Virgil nodded and said, “Yeah I do know Remy, he’s my brother Dee’s best friend, so I have gotten to know him.” Roman seemed to be connecting the dots in his head, and he eventually let out a long “ohhh” Virgil smirked. Thomas sat down at the table next to his brother, and Virgil sat down next to Roman. 

Virgil noticed something as he was talking to everyone. It was the way Logan and Patton looked at each other; they looked like they were the world to each other. Virgil leaned over to Roman and quietly asked him. 

“Are Logan and Patton together?” 

Roman let out a small laugh as he responded: “No they aren't, they just have the most obvious crush on each other the only ones who don’t know how much they love each other are them.” Virgil smiled at that, he had a goal now, to get those two lovebirds together. 

Roman heard the bell ring, so he said goodbye to Virgil, Thomas, and Patton as he and Logan headed to their next class, Math.

Roman knew that Logan loved Math class. They first met in Math class when Roman asked for Logan to tutor him. It’s sorta funny that a friendship started from a lot of begging on Roman’s part. Though from Logan tutoring Roman he was definitely better at math. Roman sat down next to Logan like he always did. Logan handed him the pencil he always forgets. Roman smiled, and class started.

School came to an end after a while. Virgil was surprised by how well his first day of high school went. He saw a poster as he left, it was a poster for the yearbook club, which started in about a week, he signed it, he thought that it sounded fun. Virgil headed out and saw Dee outside with Remy waiting by his car. “Dee asked Remy that didn’t he need to drive his brother as well he said that Roman was helping out the theatre club and that they were close enough for him to bike.” Virgil got in the car, and Remy drove them home.

10:00  
Patton stared up at his ceiling as he listened to some calming music to help him fall asleep. He thought about his day. It had gone pretty well. He met a new friend; he had seen Logan, he didn’t die so overall it was pretty good. Patton shut his eyes and fell asleep.

12:00  
Roman just finished writing all that had happened in his diary. He had a lot to talk about today. He looked at the time and was surprised that it had taken so long. Roman took a deep breath, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

1:30  
Logan knew that he should get to sleep, but he had work to do. He needed to do so much. It wasn’t homework or anything. It was things he had assigned himself to do. He was just about to pick up his book when he suddenly fell asleep.

4:00  
Virgil still hadn’t fallen asleep. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about all he had done wrong. This always happened when Virgil tried to go to sleep. He grabbed his phone to scroll through Tumblr when he saw he had gotten a text from Remy it said “Dee said you're still awake. Try the 4-7-8 breathing method it should help you get some sleep. It always helps me a bit.” Virgil looked up what the 4-7-8 method was, and then he tried it. He fell asleep soon after. 

Everyone sleep soundly except Remy he stayed awake all night as usual.


	2. Chapter Two: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, there is are brief mentions of alcohol, drugs, and smoking. So trigger warnings I guess.

That Friday Roman awoke to his Pomeranians jumping on him. They were named Elsa and Anna, and they were both very energetic. They woke him up like this every day even though he closed and locked his bedroom door each night. Roman suspected that his brother Remy opened the door for them each morning, how he unlocked it he had no idea, but he knew he probably shouldn’t ask. Though Remy was only 17 he had come back drunk several times, high a few times, he smoked, and he didn’t even want to talk about the noises that came from his room some days. Roman decided that he needed to stop zoning out and put on his makeup before he was late for school.

Logan awoke to his alarm and got up. He knew that his mum had an early work day at the flower shop that day, so he went into his parents’ room and woke his mum up. His mum yawned and asked, “What is it Lolo sweetie?” Logan smiled and softly said “Remember you have an early work day today. I thought I should wake you up.” She nodded her head slowly and got up trying not to wake up her wife. Logan smiled he loved both of his mothers so much, and he wanted to make them both proud which might be why he worked so hard on everything he did.

Patton was awoken by the smell of pancakes, his dad always made him and Thomas breakfast each morning. Their dad worked so hard to be the best dad he could after he and their mom got divorced he wasn’t sure what to do. He was left with two kids, a small house, and no job but he was still the best dad ever according to both Patton and Thomas. Their dad didn’t start his job until eleven so he had time to cook breakfast every morning. Both kids loved their father so much, and he loved them both with all his heart.

Virgil awoke to his brother Dee poking him. Dee always seemed to find a different way to wake him up. His brother could be very annoying at times, but that was the way he showed he cared. Virgil knew that his brother was just very protective of him, but that didn’t mean he stopped finding him annoying. Both of their parents worked a lot, so they didn’t see them much meaning that Dee and his best friend Remy took care of Virgil most of the time. Of course, this meant Virgil grew up a little odd. Virgil swatted Dee hand away and got up. Dee smirked, poked his nose, and said: “Hurry up, Remy’s driving over soon and y’know he’s impatient.” Virgil gave a small smile and then pushed Dee out of his room so he could get ready.

Remy pulled into Dee and Virgil’s driveway. He put down his window and yelled out “I’m here bitches!” The front door opened and Dee came out pulling an unwilling Virgil. Virgil seemed to be holding some eyeshadow and trying to finish his small bit of makeup that he did. Remy smiled at the two brothers who he had known for such a long time. Dee opened the door to the back seat and pushed Virgil in, and then got in the front next to Remy. Remy handed him a black coffee that he picked up at Starbucks, then tossed a bag with a chocolate cake pop at Virgil. Virgil groaned and mumbled something. Dee said “Thanks Rem.” and then looked back at Virgil and Virgil reluctantly said “Thanks, Remy.” Both Dee and Remy smiled. Remy started driving toward the high school.

Virgil entered the school with Dee and Remy, just as he was about to say something Dee jumped on Remy’s back and Remy skated away as Dee yelled: “Can’t talk now my dude.” Virgil stared at the empty space where the two boys (read bois) once stood. Virgil blinked then looked over to his locker where both Logan and Patton were waiting for him. Virgil walked over and greeted them. Virgil looked around and asked where Roman was to which Logan promptly replied that Roman was often late due to the length of his morning routine. At this moment Roman flamboyantly pushed open the double doors and said: “Roman’s here time to start this par-tay.” 

At this moment Remy with Dee on his back skated back over to ask “What party? No one told me there was a party.” Dee added on “And why weren’t we invited?” Virgil looked over and telepathically told them both to cut it out and that there was no actual party. Remy and Dee rolled away.

Roman walked over to Patton, Logan, and Virgil. They talked a bit about some video that Patton had watched and how Logan had extra homework from the math teacher. The bell rang, and they all grabbed their stuff and headed to class. 

Patton had Science which he didn’t mind personally, but it would be more fun if any of his friends were in any of his classes. Patton was the only third year in his friend group meaning none of his friends had classes with him. While Patton did make a few friends due to his extroverted nature, it just wasn’t the same. He really wanted more time with Logan… and Virgil and Roman of course. He guessed that a least he got to focus on his classes more but friends are good, and he wanted his in his class.

The bell rung eventually.

Later at lunch, Virgil sat down at him, Logan, Patton, and Roman’s table. Thomas sat with them for the first few days, but he then made friends with Joan and Talyn then starting sitting with them instead. Which is good because the author didn’t want to develop him. They all talked for a bit apparently in Roman and Logan’s class their Math teacher got corrected by Logan about something. After awhile Patton asked Virgil something.

“Hey Virgil, want to come over to my house with the others for a sleepover?”

Virgil tried to process what Patton just asked when Logan nudged Patton and gave him a look that conveyed the thought that we had only known Virgil for a few days and that that question probably made him uncomfortable. It could have been because he wanted to or just to prove Logan wrong but Virgil said 

“Yes. I mean sure, when is it?”

Patton smiled a broad smile, Roman smirked, and Logan just nodded politely. Patton answered Virgil question “It’s Sunday at my house I can text you the address after school. Onesies are absolutely needed but if you don’t have one I can give you one.” Virgil smiled and nodded. The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

Remy headed to P.E. with Dee. They headed to the changing room so they could get changed into their gym clothes. Remy used to be forced to use the girls’ changing room, but since they had gotten their new gym teacher, he was allowed to use the mens’. Some of the other boys still stare a bit at his binder and packer when he gets changed but most of them have gotten used to it, or they know that if they say anything rude Dee will attack them. Dee once gave one kid a black eye when he called Remy a girl after Remy had told the kid several times that he was a boy. They all know better now.

P.E. wasn’t too bad, but the gym teacher did make Remy put on shoes that didn’t have wheels in them. Though he did get to wear his Heelys during dodgeball because the teacher hadn’t noticed yet and that was one of the best dodgeball matches ever. 

Class ended eventually, and school did as well. Roman was riding back with Remy, Dee, and Virgil today because he didn’t have anything after school but when Roman got to the car, he saw Dee and Virgil but not Remy. Roman stood next to Virgil and leaned over to ask “Where’s Remy?” To which Virgil responded accordingly “You’re his brother, not me, why the hell should I know?” Roman glared and said, “He comes home late quite often but it’s never because of school, he never wants to be at school longer then he has to.” At this moment Remy rolled over. Dee, Virgil, and Roman all in unison asked.

“Where the hell (Roman said heck) were you?” 

Remy looked surprised by this outburst, but he still answered in a few moments “I needed to talk to Dr. Picani. He’s the new therapist and was looking for an assistant.” They all looked at him for a second and Dee asked: “Why did you want to be this dude’s assistant?” Remy smirked and answered “He pays in extra credit and money. Apparently, most students find him too weird to work with him, so he was desperate.” They all looked at him with a look that conveyed “Wait, seriously? Why did Remy have to find about it first..? How did he find about it?” Remy just smirked in response.

They all got in the car, Dee and Remy in the front, Roman and Virgil in the back. They talked a bunch about whatever. The author doesn’t like writing dialogue that much so it doesn’t really matter what they spoke of just that they bonded. They got to their houses eventually, and they parted.

9:30  
Patton wondered if he shouldn’t have asked Virgil about the sleepover. He knew he had just met Virgil but he just sorta fitted and his mouth moved on its own. He decided that Virgil still said yes and fell asleep.

10:45  
Roman finished writing his entry in his diary. It wasn’t as long as sometimes, but a large section of it was about Virgil. He wrote everything down in his journal, he sort of turned his brain off and just wrote everything no matter how mundane. Roman looked at some of his other entries, and most of them seemed to be about Virgil. He tried not to think about why. Roman fell asleep a few minutes later, writing everything down helped him fall asleep.

12:37  
Logan read through his book. He finished not long after he had started it. When Logan did this, he realized that he had no other books to read in his room. After that, he came to the conclusion that he would have to fall asleep so did.

3:30  
Virgil rolled back and forth trying to fall asleep. He found it hard to fall asleep most nights due to his anxiety, but he didn’t have it as hard as Remy considering he had insomnia and didn’t get sleep most nights. Virgil thought about good things and sleep overtook him eventually.

5:00   
Remy looked up at his ceiling, but he had memorized every crack and bump on it already. He grabbed his phone to text Dee a simple “You awake?” Dee groaned as he heard his phone bing, he knew that it was Remy, it always was. Dee responded, “I am now.” They talked for a while. Dee fell asleep eventually, and while Remy still wasn’t able to, he felt calmer.

Most of them slept tight that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up in a few days. Please comment, I'm lonely.


	3. Chapter Three: The filler chapter with random fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff I guess with the brothers and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, here's the next chapter. My layout for this chapter was  
> -Saturday (Filler chapter lol)  
> -They all wake up in the usual order  
> -No plot just write some cute fluff with the siblings and parents  
> -You can do that me, right?  
> -They fall asleep  
> -Great that’s all, have fun, me
> 
> So I had to figure it out while writing it but I don't think it's too bad.

The next day on Saturday. Roman awoke not to his dogs licking his face but to instead his brother Remy skating around his room which is this case was not because he was wearing his light up Heelys but because he was wearing roller skates. Rainbow roller skates. Also rainbow shades. Mostly, a lot of rainbows. Roman had no idea why, as far as he knew there was no sort of pride thing going on but did come to the conclusion that his brother was just being himself and decided this was what he was wearing today. Roman looked at Remy and Remy said, in answer to his silent question, “We’re going roller skating today.” 

Logan woke up naturally and headed to his parents' room. It was Saturday, and he planned to spend it with his mothers watching a movie on the couch, eating popcorn, and cuddling. Considering he had a sleepover tomorrow with his very touchy friends this weekend was going to be filled with lots of cuddling. Logan knocked and went into his parents' room. His mum was sitting on the side of the bed with his mom. She yawned and said, “‘Morning Lolo, how did you sleep?” Logan said he slept well and asked them both what sorta breakfast they wanted. His mum tried to tell him that he needed to worry and that she could make it but Logan insisted. To which his Mom found funny and said: “He gets the stubbornness from me, doesn’t he.” Logan smiled.

Patton awoke to his dad shaking him to wake him up. Patton sat up, yawned and smiled at his father. His dad told him that breakfast was ready and Thomas wanted to watch Steven Universe with him. Patton loved these moments the most, the small moments, the ones most would forget, those were his favourite. Patton ate breakfast at the table with his dad and his brother Thomas. After he sat on the couch with his brother to start watching Steven Universe.

Virgil rolled out of bed, literally. He fell on his carpet and looked up to see his brother Dee standing over him with a mischievous look on his face. Virgil hissed and flipped him off. Dee dramatically gasped. Virgil got up and lazily got out of his room and flopped on the couch. He didn’t plan on doing anything, and Dee couldn’t make him. Virgil got out his computer and decided that today would be as good a day as any to rewatch every video Dan and Phil had ever posted, so he set out on his quest. Starting with Hello Internet.

Roman and Remy lived across the street from a roller skating rink, so it did make sense but why the apparel. Roman questioned what he had gotten himself into when he stepped outside in the most amount of rainbow he had ever worn Remy also put hair dye in his hair making it a rainbow, who knows when that’s coming out. Remy also had decided to change into a shirt that said “No one knows I’m bisexual” as well as a straight (or should I say gay) up transgender cape, still rocking the rainbow shades though. They both got lot’s of odd looks as they crossed the street to the rink. 

“What movie should we watch?” Logan asked his mothers. His mum responded, “I think we should watch Muppets treasure island.” Logan groaned “Muuuuummm.” She smiled and said, “But you used to love that movie as a kid.” “But I’m not a kid anymore.” His mom decided to say something as well “What about Brazil; you love that movie don’t you?” “Mom. You know I hate that movie. It’s so illogical.” Both his mothers smiled and Logan gave a small smile as well, he knew they were pulling his leg but still.

Patton cuddled up next to his brother and his dad as they watched Steven Universe. His dad kept asking what was happening, Thomas was engrossed in what was happening, and Patton was just happy about being here on the couch snuggling with his family. 

It didn’t take long until Dee started to annoy Virgil. As much as Virgil was enjoying his phan marathon, it was hard to ignore his brother twerking and dabbing at the same time just in front of his computer (I regret that sentence). Virgil decided that he would just kick his brother, he deserved it. Virgil kicked Dee, and he let out another dramatic gasp. 

Roman and Remy skated for hours. The roller rink was one that had music playing, and at one point the DJ saw the two brothers apparel and decided to play “I’m not gay” meaning everyone else immediately looked at them. So the brothers put on a show, a very gay show, Roman flirted with almost everyone watching. 

Logan and his mothers decided on watching BBC Sherlock. Their cat who was ironically named Sherlock joined them on the couch. Also for a reasonable period of time, Logan was talking about how Benedict Cumberbatch was hot, objectively of course. 

Patton and Thomas’ dad was making dinner, so Thomas decided to start a tickling war. It lasted pretty long, and it ended in a tie because dinner was ready.

Virgil found that no matter how he tried to ignore Dee he just wouldn’t leave and leave him alone. In the end, Virgil just unplugged his large headphones and let Dan and Phil speak aloud to the room. Dee sat down next to him, and they watched it together. By the end of the night, they were reading fluffy phanfiction to each other. Brotherly bonding in its purest form. 

10:00  
Patton fell asleep on his couch with his brother. Their dad took them both to their beds so they wouldn’t get a back in the morning. Patton fell asleep thinking happy thoughts.

10:30  
Roman collapsed on his bed when the two of them got home. He fell asleep almost immediately. Roman fell asleep thinking “I’m tired as frick.”

11:00  
Logan fell asleep to his mothers’ smiles. Logan is someone who always goes asleep late because he is doing homework or something but not today. He did all he needed to do today. Logan fell asleep smiling

1:00  
Virgil cried himself to sleep. Because of angsty phanfic. He and his brother Dee sat on the couch and read phanfic, and they were pretty far into a really angsty one when they both started to cry. They fell asleep soon after because they just couldn’t handle it.

Everyone slept that night, even Remy, the roller skating must have tired him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's the chapter. The next one should be up in a few days if I get around to it.


	4. A/N Poll!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

So I wanted to do a poll for which movie you guys want the sides to watch during the sleepover in the next chapter. I'm thinking of doing a Tim Burton movie but, I don't know which one. Comment which movie you want and I'll pick my favourite or whichever one gets said the most. :)


	5. Chapter Four: The sleepover wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See I didn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded for a while because I procrastinated and was lazy. School has also started for me now so who knows when I'll upload. Yeah, hope this chapter isn't too bad. Also, the movie I choose was Corpse Bride but I loved all your suggestions.

Roman woke up that morning to Remy above him holding his dogs who were licking his face. Roman groaned and then sat up. Remy smirked and put the dogs on the ground and said: “Don’t you remember what you’re doing today?” Roman perked right up. Remy spoke again “Get your stuff pack. We’re taking the van because we’re picking everyone up. Roman started his morning ritual.

Logan woke up to his alarm he set. He started packing all his stuff right away. Remy had texted them all that he was picking them all up. Logan would have packed the day before, but he forgot. He went into his parent’s room to tell them that he was leaving soon. They both nodded, and Logan went outside with his bags and saw Remy pull up.

Patton woke up excited. He was ready for his sleepover, but he first had to do some speed cleaning all over the house. His dad was out driving Thomas over to Joan’s house to hang out, so he had to do all the cleaning himself, but thankfully it wasn’t that dirty. He finished eventually and sat and waited for his friends.

Virgil woke up to his brother Dee squirting him with a tiny water gun and saying “Morning Sunshine.” Virgil swatted the water gun out of his hand and shoved him out of the room. He then got ready for the sleepover. He packed his bags and some eyeshadow. When he was done packing, he headed out front with Dee who was apparently coming. The van pulled up with Remy at the wheel and Roman and Logan in the back.

Virgil got in the back of the van and Dee got in the front. It was a bit tight in the back of the truck, and Logan was very squished in the middle of Roman and Virgil. Who were arguing about Disney or something. Remy handed Dee a coffee, and he started driving over to Patton’s house. 

Patton opened the door to his three best friends, yeah he did just meet Virgil a few days ago, but he still was his best friend, also Dee and Remy who were going to “supervising” them or something. His dad had a date, so he wasn’t there that night. Patton pulled all his friends into his house and gave all of them a big hug. Roman returned the hug, Logan sort of just stood there, Virgil tried to escape the hug to no avail, Remy returned the hug and said “Oh you’re hugging us too?”, Dee returned the hug after a few seconds. They all sat down on the couch except Dee and Remy who sat on some countertops nearby. Patton then said “Okay so before we have some fun we should figure out sleeping arrangements, so we don’t all fall asleep on the couch. We have my room, a guest room, and the pullout couch which is fairly comfortable.”

Logan seemed to blush a bit as he said “I’ll sleep with you in your room Patton. If you want.” Patton smiled, put his arm around Logan, and said “Sure thing Lolo, who wants to sleep in the guest room and on the couch?” Remy and Dee looked at each other and said “We can sleep on the couch, we’re used to it. Don’t ask why.” Patton nodded and then looked at Roman and Virgil and said “Okay you two can sleep in the guest room together. So now that that's sorted, we can have some fun!”

Virgil and Roman are just finished hauling their bags up to their rooms. Roman said that putting on onesies was definitely action one. Both of them sat down their bags and sat down on the bed. Then Virgil realized there was only one bed, he freaked out a bit in his head when Roman butted himself in and said “So My Chemically Imbalanced Romance what onesie have you brought for us today?” Virgil blankly stared at Roman and thought about the nickname he just called him and said: “I don’t know princey what onesie did you bring?” 

Roman proceeded to pull out a dragon onesie. Virgil stared at him for a second and sarcastically said “What are you? The dragon witch?” Roman nodded enthusiastically. Virgil rolled his eyes, pulled a Totoro onesie out of his bag and held it up. Roman smiled brightly at Virgil and said: “Oh I just love that, you will look utterly adorable in it.” Virgil blinked and asked “What?” Roman thought over what he just said and realized that maybe he shouldn’t have added that last part and replied “Nothing.” Virgil knew that Roman had said something but didn’t feel like arguing right then and left it at that. 

Both Virgil and Roman walked down in their onesies to see Patton wearing a cat onesie, Logan wearing a unicorn onesie with a tie, Remy wearing some monstrosity, and Dee wearing a snake onesie. Patton awwed when he saw the two of them. Roman grinned while Virgil rolled his eyes, again. 

The four of them sat on the couch while Remy and Dee got some snacks and drink because they were the “responsible adults” and they were hungry. They all ate and talked for a while when Patton suggested they watch a movie. Remy and Dee suggested they watch Deadpool, but that was vetoed pretty fast. Roman wanted Disney, Logan wanted a documentary, Patton wanted everyone to be happy, and Virgil just sat on the couch awkwardly. Patton calmed everyone down and said, “Virgil is the newest to the group so I think he should pick.” The others mumbled in agreement. Virgil looked at everyone nervously he had planned just to let them decide while he just awkwardly sat by the corner, that plan had failed. Virgil nervously said, “We could watch the Corpse Bride, I guess…” Everyone just sorta shrugged and conveyed the point of “Yeah sure that seems fine.” Patton smiled and found the movie through the magic of movie streaming, he turned it on and everyone snuggled in. 

About halfway through the movie, everyone was cuddled in on the couch except for Remy and Dee who were on a beanbag on the floor. Patton and Logan were entangled with each other, mostly because Patton kept getting emotional and went to Logan for comfort. Roman adored the romance and Virgil did too, but he kept saying that he picked it because it was “edgy.” Roman was leaning on Virgil’s shoulder, but he would deny it if anyone mentioned it. Virgil tried not to think about how he could feel Roman’s slight curls on his neck, but he could feel blush appearing on his face and knew that this plan failed. Remy and Dee were on the beanbag for three reasons, 1. It was comfy, 2. There was no room on the couch, and 3. They were told to move away due to their constant comments about the movie. They both had a tendency to talk to the characters in movies or shows if they could hear them, so the others got annoyed and pushed them away. Or in other words, Virgil and Roman teamed up to carry their brothers away. Most would think that their position would be somewhat uncomfortable or weird, but they were best friends and had been for years, this was normal.

By the end of the movie, everyone just stayed where they were for a few moments. They knew that they should get to bed, but none of them wanted to. Everyone was rather comfortable where they were, very comfortable. After a few minutes, they knew that they couldn’t stay leaning, cuddling, and spooning each other. They would have to get up. They looked at each other and silently swore not to talk about the positions they were in and that they would just get up and go to their room, so they did just that. 

10:30  
Patton had convinced Logan to share the bed with him because there wasn’t anywhere else to sleep, but honestly, Logan couldn’t really resist bubbly boy. They both fell asleep around the same time with Patton spooning the smaller boy. 

12:00  
After some teasing and joking about Virgil sleeping under the bed with the rather large spider under there. Virgil had climbed into the bed with Roman. While Virgil had also tried to look at what Roman was writing a few times, Roman ended up putting down the journal, and the two of them turned to look at each other. There were a few beats of awkward silence before Roman turned away. Both of them didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that the two of them were sharing a bed and if earlier was of any evidence they would probably wake up embarrassed. They fell asleep with them a little too close to each other to be normal.

2:00  
Remy had just laid down on the pull-out couch that he and Dee had decided to sleep on. Dee was beside him asleep, or at least he thought so before his best friend turned around to look at him and smile. Remy smiled back. Dee opened his arms for Remy to settle into. Dee knew that Remy would always get some sleep if he was with him. Remy nodded and settled into the boy’s arms. Again normal friend things. They fell asleep like that.

Everyone one slept well. Wow, two days in a row of sleeping for Remy, I’m impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? I don't know. Anyways if you're wondering Patton is the tallest then Virgil then Roman then Logan. It's not that big of a difference in height I just thought you might wanna know that. Please comment I am very lonely and love all your guys' comments.


	6. Chapter Five: The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random shit I guess but what else do I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter dudes. I have lot's of school work and shit like that recently so I didn't have much time to write this but I got there. Have fun reading I guess.

Roman awoke to being spooned by Virgil, where any reasonable person that didn’t possibly write about Virgil every night in their diary would get out of Virgil’s arms Roman didn’t. Roman found being in Virgil’s arms relaxing and comfortable. He saw that Virgil was starting to stir awake so to avoid a situation he didn’t want to be in, he pretended to be asleep.

Logan awoke to Patton sprawled over him. Patton’s leg and arm had the effect of trapping Logan right where he was until he Patton woke up. Logan found that his face was hotter than it usually was but he found that often happened when hanging out with Patton, he should research that later. For now, Logan grabbed a book he had left at Patton’s a while ago and read while he waited for Patton to wake up. He couldn’t wake Patton up he just looked so peaceful.

Patton woke up to find himself sprawled over Logan, who was reading some book about space that was on the floor earlier. Patton felt his face heat up a bit as he moved his limbs off of the smaller boy next to him. Logan looked up from his book and over to the embarrassed boy beside him. Logan felt his face heat up a bit again, he tried to ignore it and said “Oh you’re awake now, we should head downstairs again then. I’m sure some of the others are awake as well.” Patton nodded.

Virgil awoke to Roman in his arms. They were pressed too close to be normal. As far as he could tell Roman was still asleep. Virgil would have just got up and pretended it didn’t happen but Virgil sort of enjoyed the position he was in. Virgil decided that no matter what his common sense was yelling at him right now he was going to just pretend to be asleep and hope Roman’s common sense would be stronger than his. 

Remy and Dee had already been awake for a while when Logan and Patton walked down the stairs into the Kitchen/Living Room. Remy and Dee smirked knowingly at the blush on the two boys faces. Remy went back to rummaging through one of the cupboards to look for some cereal that wasn’t all natural. Dee went back to trying to get the coffee machine to work. Patton saw Remy and told him that it was on the top shelf. While Logan pushed Dee out of the way and used his magic of knowledge to get the machine to work. 

Once the boys had all had food and caffeine. They thought that maybe they should wake up Roman and Virgil considering they did have school that day and while both Remy and Dee skipped school a least once a week Logan said that he wouldn’t let them ruin his perfect record. They all went up to wake them up because Dee warned them that Virgil could get vicious when being woken up he said that was why he had his weird marks on one side of his face, but no one actually believed him. They all entered the room to see the two spooning each other to which both Remy and Dee pulled out their phones for pictures which they would probably use for blackmail later because that’s what good older brothers do. Patton softly padded over to the two spooning boys and carefully woke them up. Of course, they were both already awake and just pretending so the other wouldn’t awake. They pretend to wake up but they stayed in the same position for a bit longer than would be considered normal. 

All the others looked at the two boys with a knowing smirk, but both boys glared back at them with and gaze that anyone could identify as “shut your mouth.” The other boys went out of the bedroom and let the boys get ready for school. Virgil shoved all thoughts of Roman sleeping beside him to the back of his head and Roman did the same. The two boys got all their stuff packed up and brought it downstairs.

Everyone got to school eventually, and by everyone, I mean excluding Remy and Dee who decided that it was a skipping school day. Before Virgil and Roman knew better, they used to ask where the two older boys went, now they’ve learned that it’s better not to know. Everyone went to class, and they learned shit I guess and mean if they didn’t fall asleep in class which at least one of them probably did. Meanwhile, Remy and Dee were in the mall shoplifting from Hot Topic. 

Virgil was sitting in art class trying to think of something to draw but couldn’t think of anything, so he let his mind wander and just let his body draw. His teacher Christopher Lott was a very nice but eccentric teacher that allowed Virgil mostly do what he wanted to in art class. Virgil thought about lots of things as he mindlessly doodled. When he looked down at what he had drawn he found Roman drawn on the paper. Virgil tucked the drawing away into his backpack and took out a new piece of paper so he could draw something else.

When the bell rang to signify that it was time for lunch the boys headed from their classes to the place they always ate lunch. Everyone sat down at the table, the four of them always sat their but sometimes other people would join including Remy, Dee, Thomas, and Thomas’s friends named Joan and Talyn. Today it was just the four of them. The four of them talked while they ate their food, some of them ate a bit more than others. Both Virgil and Patton seemed to eat less then one should for some reason the others did not know. Logan’s meal was extraordinarily healthy while Roman had an impressive amount of sushi in front of him. The boys talked about many things including books Logan had read, bands Virgil had listened to, plays Roman had been in and things that Patton had baked. 

Both Logan and Roman had science class together. Logan almost always paid attention in class so Roman let his mind wander knowing Logan could just catch him up. Roman’s mind wandered to many things, but he found it kept landing on Virgil and how comfortable it had been in his arms. Logan saw Roman’s mind wander and proceeded to shove him back into the real world. Roman seemed to thank him a bit which wasn’t normal for the boy, but Logan came to the conclusion that Roman had never been ordinary.

10:00   
Patton looked up and thought about Logan. No, he thought about all his friends. Patton sighed his brain kept doing that, it kept having him think of Logan instead of all his friends. Patton drifted off to sleep after adequately scolding his mind about its distraction by Logan.

11:05  
Roman wrote everything he could into his diary, he had a lot to talk about. Most of it was about Virgil, but there was some about how Logan and Patton were meant to be together and a tad about how annoying his and Virgil’s brothers are. The usual ratio. Once Roman wrote everything he could in the glittery and fluffy notebook, he let sleep overtake him.

12:00  
Logan did his homework and studied for longer than he usually did which was probably because he didn’t want to think about how it felt to be in Patton’s arms. Beautiful is how it felt. Comforting. Amazing. And so many other ways. No, this is what he was trying to prevent thinking about. Logan slapped himself for his stupidity, and then he fell down on his bed and let sleep come over him.

1:15  
Virgil tried his best to fall asleep, he really did try but he just couldn’t. It felt weird not having Roman in his arms. He tossed and turned, but he just couldn’t get comfortable. He sighed he would just end up staying up all night, and that was what happened. He didn’t get any sleep that night.

Everyone excluding the brother duo Remy and Virgil slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please comment I am really lonely and of course like, subscribe and don't forget to hit that notification bell. Lol, what is my life...

**Author's Note:**

> That is all my dudes; I will upload more at some point. Please comment I wanna hear what you guys think. Please, I am very lonely.


End file.
